1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mailboxes and more particularly to a novel and improved mailbox of the type normally used in rural mail delivery and mounted on a post adjacent the roadway where the individual's property abuts the roadway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mailboxes having a mail receiving container therein with a fro;nt entrance providing access to the compartment have become conventional for use as rural mailboxes wherein such mailboxes are customarily mounted on posts or stands at a point adjacent the roadway where the individual's property abuts the roadway. To expedite the delivery of mail and to aid the mail carrier in making his appointed rounds on schedule, such mailboxes are customarily positioned adjacent the pavement at a prescribed height above the ground as normally required by the Postmaster General and that will enable the carrier to make his pick-up and deliveries without having to dismount from his vehicle and without having to drive his vehicle off of the roadway. The front end of the mailbox must, therefore, obviously be directed toward the roadway to provide access thereto by the carrier, this providing the highly dangerous and hazardous situation of requiring the individual to stand in the roadway to gain access to the mailbox compartment, this placing the individual in a dangerous position exposed to oncoming traffic. Alternately, an individual may stand next or behind the mailbox and then struggle to remove mail from the compartment, however due to the great inconvenience of removing mail on a daily basis in this manner, it is only normal that most individuals disregard their personal safety in favor of the convenience of standing in the roadway to remove the mail from the mailbox.